Onde estás Satanás?
by Papillon Holie
Summary: Parece que Máscara da Morte anda procurando alguém, ou invocando como diz Shaka...Como os dourados vão ajudar nosso amigo mascarado?


"_Algo escrito_" - pensamento

algo escrito - destaque de palavras...Caprichinho meu 8D

**Algo negrito** - começo de Flashback ou fim, e títulos

_Algo em itálico _- Flashback

bla bla bla - Texto normal 

**Satanás!?**

Era um dia de muito sol pelo santuário quando..

- Em frente a casa de Câncer -

Camus; Máscara da Morte!!! - berrou ele batendo os pés - MÁSCARA DA MORTE!!!

MdM; estou indo! - diz ele saindo a porta da casa - Ah, Cubo de Gelo, o que queres?

Camus; Reconheces isso? - diz ele mostrando um graveto a MdM -

MdM; Sim, é do meu cachorrinho, esses animais se contentam com qualquer coisa...

Camus; Ah, que bom que saiba...Eles se contentam PRINCIPALMENTE COM TAPETES DA CASA DOS OUTROS!!!

MdM; Alto lá! Como pode acusa-lo sem ter provas??!

Camus; Ah, pois saiba que encontrei esse graveto lá e o meu tapete está cheio de marcas de patas! Ai se eu pego o teu cachorro lá eu...

MdM; Não permito que coloque um dedo em Satanás!

Camus; O.O O-O que disse?!

MdM; Satanás, esse é o nome de meu cachorro!

Camus; Ah é?Bem que dizem que os pertences de alguém puxam a cara do dono! - diz ele subindo as escadas em direção a Aquário -

MdM; O-O QUÊ FOI QUE DISSE?! u.u unf, só porque o coitadinho fugiu...Satanás?! Satanás!?

Nisso, Aioria que estava descendo em direção a Áries, parou para ouvir:

MdM; Aonde estás Satanás?!Venha aqui Satanás!Apareça!!! - diz ele saindo da casa e para ao ver Aioria - Ah, Aioria!Você não viu o Satanás?

Aioria; N-NEM QUERO VER NÃO SENHOR!!!

MdM; Agora entendo, você também não gosta dele! - diz ele jogando o graveto ao chão e entrando em sua casa -

Aioria ficou ali assustado quando sente alguém tocar seu ombro.

Aioria; AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Shaka; CREDO AIORIA!!!

Aioria; Eu que digo! Que susto!

Shaka; Que susto digo eu! Olha, - diz ele se aproximando do graveto - Que tipo de planta é essa?

Shaka estava prestes a tocar a planta quando Aioria o puxa pra trás.

Aioria; Não Shaka!Pelo amor de Zeus!Não faça isso, te imploro!!!

Shaka; O que ouve Aioria?! - diz ele pegando o graveto e aproximando-se de Aioria - Vês? É um simples graveto!

Aioria; Ah é? O MdM tava invocando o Diabo com isso!

Shaka; Não seje bobo Aioria! Sei que MdM é um macumbeiro que apesar deu rezar por sua alma todos os dias...nada resolve, mas ele não é capaz de fazer algo tão sinistro!

Aioria; Ah é?Então o que meus ouvidos "viram" foram farsas?!Eles ouviram: "Aonde estás Satanás?" e depois "Venha aqui Satanás!" e depois "Apareça!!!' foram farsas?!

Shaka; Por Buda Aioria! Estás tão doente que anda ouvindo coisas!

Aioria; Então fica aí de pose sorrindo Barbie, e veremos! - diz ele indo para sua casa -

Shaka; Cruzes! - diz ele jogando o graveto longe e logo em seguida subindo para sua casa. O graveto por sua vez foi parar em Touro -

Aldebarán; Hô hô! Que formato engraçado! - diz ele pegando o pequeno graveto e logo em seguida ouvindo de Câncer os "Satanazes" mas achou que era besteira e resolveu brincar de espadachim (O.o") quando ele chega até Gêmeos e vê que na janela da casa estava a repousar um delicioso bolo. Como quem não queria nada, ele espeta o graveto no bolo e consegue um pouco do Glacê em sua ponta e delicia-se com o doce sabor. Kanon que apareceu e agora estava vendo o que estava acontecendo, simplesmente retira o bolo da janela. Quando Aldebarán como todo bom brasileiro volta-se para pegar mais, o bolo havia sumido. Ele olha para o Graveto, e depois para o Bolo, graveto, bolo, bolo, graveto..Saiu correndo em direção a Virgem, afinal, Shaka entendia desses "fenômenos". Mas no meio do caminho...

MdM; SATANÁS!!!APAREÇA!!! - então Deba mudou de idéia e voltou correndo para sua casa.

- Meia hora depois -

Aioros havia encontrado um lindo cachorro a passear nos arredores de sua casa e o achou com a cara muito parecida com a de MdM (xD). Suspeitando, pegou o cachorro e o levou até MdM na qual agradeceu por achar seu cão e já foi flando:

MdM; sem abusar de sua paciência, mas tem uma caixa de papelão para Satanás?

Aioros parou estático

Aioros; Q-Quem?!

MdM; Satanás, o meu cachorro!

Aioros; A-Ah, sim, eu posso tentar arranjar...

MdM; Vlew tigresa! - diz ele saindo para sua casa.

Aioros; T-Tigresa? - questiona-se um pouco confuso, sobe até sua casa e encontra uma caixa de papelão - Ah, essa serve... - foi descendo até chegar em Virgem -

MdM; droga! Satanás?Onde fois? Fugiste de novo?!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Casa de Virgem - 

Aioros; Fala aê loirão!

Shaka; Silêncio ou irei me desconcentrar!

Aioros; Credo...O que estás fazendo?

Shaka; Elevando meu cosmo para limpar aquela pobre alma corrompida que habitua a quarta casa!

Aioros; MdM?Chuta que é macumba mermão!

Shaka; Eu estou fazendo um bem público Aioros! Agora saia antes que eu me desconcentre!

Aioros; Falô, falô... - e ele sai até a quarta casa com sua caixa de papelão e encontra um Aioria, um Aldebarán e um Shura espionando desesperados. - O que está acontecendo?

Shura; A Shina está atrás de mim!

Aioros; Nossa Shura, você está parecendo um palito!

Shura; Culpa dela! Ouçam, se ela aparecer, diga que eu morri!

Aldebarán; Entendi, você está até fantasiado de esqueleto!

Shura; Exatamente...O QUÊ SEU TOURO ATREVIDO??!

Aioria; Vai logo seu inútil - diz ele empurrando Shura que sobe para sua casa na velocidade da luz. - E lá se foi ele! - diz ele levantando a mão para cima e fazendo com que a caixa de Aioros voasse ali perto e caísse em cima de Satanás que estava perambulando por aí.

Enquanto Aioros chamava MdM, Aioria e Deba resolveram pegar a caixa para Aioros. Quando Deba chegou perto para pega-la a mesma foi para um lado. Quando Aioria tentou pega-la, a mesma foi para o outro...

Aioria; POR ZEUS!!!

Aioros; O que foi? - diz ele se aproximando da caixa que se mexeu.

Deba; Vazei! - diz ele correndo em direção a Touro

Aioria; Fui aonde o vento faz a curva! - diz ele correndo em direção a Leão.

Aioros; Z-Zeus... - diz ele meio incerto se pegava ou não a caixa, até aparecer MdM.

MdM; Oh! Você trouxe a caixa!Pode pega-la pra mim?

Aioros; C-Claro. - diz ele se aproximando da caixa que se mexia, sendo que MdM pensava que era o vento. As outras tentativas de Aioros fracassaram também.

MdM; E então?

Aioros; B-Bem... - diz ele chutando a caixa que saiu voando longe e só foi ouvido um pequeno CAAAAIN!!! -

MdM; BRUTO!!! - diz ele se aproximando de Aioros mais dá meia volta atrás de seu cachorro. Aioros não teve a mesma sorte: tropeçara e desceu escadas abaixo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MdM; Pobre cãozinho! - diz ele mostrando a Mu e Afrodite que estavam na casa de Sagitário junto com ele.

Mu; Realmente, que obra mais Bruta você fez, Aioros! - diz ele olhando a patinha quebrada do cachorro.

Afrodite; Insensível! - diz ele olhando um Aioros com a perna quebrada no sofá.

MdM; Bom vou indo, e lembre-se Aioros; Olho por olho, dente por dente, e pata por pata!


End file.
